Operation: I'm Sorry
by emmjaeee
Summary: It was supposed to be another ordinary day at Wammy's but that went down the drain when the two lovers bickered early in the morning. Sometimes, we should think before we speak. Isn't that right, Mello? MxM fluff
1. Prologue

**I haven't written in a long while and I am back. I've had writer's block for a few years now but I'm slowly conquering it. **

**My writing skills as of now are a little rusty, so please bear with me! **

**This is basically just full of fluff and I intended for it to be a oneshot but I'm going to stall this and make a few chapters. Happy reading! ^^**

* * *

Today was just an ordinary day here at Wammy's. Well, it was supposed to be.

Today is not an ordinary day.

Because today, Matt and I are in a fight.

I usually don't like getting myself involved in these things since I hate drama more than anything. But I guess that matt would have a good laugh with that statement coming from me. I do throw tantrums from time to time, though I would never admit that out loud. Another thing that I'm not going to admit is that today's squabble may have been my fault for the most part. It's nothing big though. We have arguments all the time.

Accidentally, I sat on his psp last night and he only noticed this morning. But I totally don't get why he's making such a big deal out of it! He can buy himself a new one with no problem at all. It's not like it was limited edition or anything. I don't even think they do that with psp's. Usually when we fight he just stays quiet after but today was different. I mean, he walked out on me. He walked out and went to God knows where.

_Flashback_

_Earlier this morning, I was peacefully reading my organic chemistry book when the redhead gasped so loud that it shouldn't even be called a gasp anymore. It was more of a loud intake of a generous amount of air._

_"Mels, I can't believe you! You sat on my psp!" Matt exclaimed, stomping toward me as he was flailing his arms around. _

_I hummed out a response. I lowered the book and looked at him. Wow, he was upset alright. He was fuming."And?"_

_He stared at me unbelievingly like I just told him that Near and I are best friends. "What do you mean and? You sat on my psp! The LCD's broken. You know for a fact that it would take a miracle to get Roger to have this fixed."_

_I looked back to the book after rolling my eyes. "Then don't get it fixed. Buy a new one, Matt. I don't get why you're so worked up about this. You have like, a bazillion gadgets. And I'm pretty sure that wasn't the only psp that you have."_

_"You're not getting my point here." He grabbed my book and threw it across the room. That made me sit up._

_"What the fuck, Matt? Stop being a bitch. It's too early for this."_

_And that I guess was a cue that I didn't know about for him to walk out. I was expecting him to formulate a comeback but no, he just stood there with furrowed brows and his lips pursed in a straight line. I think I also heard him call me an asshole before slamming the door shut. _

_I was left baffled at what just happened. Matt walked out on me for the first time ever. I grabbed a bar of chocolate from the night stand. "Seriously, it's too early for this." This was starting to give me a headache._

I thought he was going to be back soon but it was almost lunch time and he hasn't returned. I figured I should probably look for him. Apparently, everyone got word on our big fight because they were avoiding me more than usual. They're damn right they should. I was pissed like hell. I'm more pissed off than a pregnant cat. Somehow my state of irritation right now is different from my annoyance with the white-haired freak show. And they knew that. Even I could feel the aura I carried with me as I walked through the halls.

I grabbed some pitiful kid who looked like he was going to pee in his pants by the collar. I was getting tired of looking around. "Have you seen Matt?"

His voice was shaking when he answered me. "N-No…" I let him go and I swear he vanished almost instantly. Seriously, they're all too frightened of me. Which makes them all more annoying.

Eventually, I ended up in the common room where everyone was busy doing their own thing. My eyes roamed around the room, looking for a puff of red hair. There weren't a lot of redheads in the orphanage so it would be easy to spot him. But despite that, I was having quite a hard time. "Damn Matt, where are you hiding?" I muttered under my breath.

Almost as if there was some god who was watching me, Matt appeared from a corner but as soon as he saw me, he immediately retreated. I ran to him before I lost him again. "Matt! Why the fuck are you running? Wait up!" I yelled but it was as if he couldn't hear me. We were sprinting through the halls now. If Roger saw us, he would have a fit.

"Get lost, Mello. I don't want to talk to you." He said as he turned to a corner. Man, he shouldn't be this fit. We've been running for a few minutes now and he wasn't even slowing down. Where does he get all this stamina from?

"Come on, Matty." I paused to catch my breath, crouching down with my hands on my knees. I must be panting pathetically by now. "Let's stop this, this is stupid. Let's talk." I looked up and saw that he was done running as well. He had his back turned to me and again, he was just standing there. I walked up to him when my breathing was back to its normal pace. Carefully, I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Matty.."

He shrugged my hand off. "Don't call me that." He said in a harsh tone.

I sighed. I guess he was still mad at me. "Look, I'm sorry I broke your psp. It was an accident, I-"

"What are we, six? That's not the reason why I'm mad." He said, cutting me off.

"Then why, Matt? Why did you walk out?" I stepped in front of him to look at his face. He was biting his lip and turned his head away. He was still refusing to look at me. "What's the reason?"

He fell silent for a while but spoke after a few seconds. "Nothing. Forget it." He paused. "I think I'm not going to talk to you for a while." He started to move away but I caught his arm hastily.

"No. I want to know what's wrong. If it isn't the psp, then what is it?" I asked, dying to know the answer. I just wanted to get this over with. I'm wise enough to know that I shouldn't let this day pass without resolving things.

But I guess it wasn't going to be easy. "You're smart, aren't you? Figure it out yourself." Before I could even react, he removed my grip on him and walked away.

It was lunch time, the hallways were starting to get crowded and I am Matt-less.

I didn't really feel like eating anymore so I just returned to our room. Since this day could get worse, it did. White hair that was disheveled in all places appeared before me before I could even grab the doorknob.

"Good noon, Mello."

"What do you want? I really don't want to be annoyed by you right now."

"On the contrary, that isn't my intention. I received news of your current situation and was wondering… if you wanted my assistance."

"Hm?"

Matt's POV

I can't believe that bastard. I'm so frustrated that I don't even know why I fell in love with him. I can't even go back to our room because seeing his face again might cause me to explode. Running from him is not a solution to this problem, I got that. I was serious when I said that I wasn't going to talk to him for a while. I don't know if I can pull it off but no forgiving is going to happen any time soon, that's for sure.

I've been walking around for a while now, gameboy in hand, not knowing where to go. My stomach grumbled, finally catching up. I skipped lunch because I was too busy being mad at Mello. A loud sigh escaped my lips. I really hate it when we fight, but he asked for it this time. It might be being a little too oversensitive but I don't give a fuck. He shouldn't call me that. Yeah, sure, I use that word but I would never use it on him. Lovers don't do that.

I slumped down against the wall somewhere at the back of the building. I ended up outside without realizing. I turned on my gameboy and unpaused the game, continuing where I left off. I pondered on the events that transpired this morning and remembered one bit that I might regret later on. It probably wasn't a good idea to talk to that guy. Mello hates his guts. It wasn't as if I could help it though. My mind was clouded with so many emotions that I just started ranting. I wonder if it'll backfire on me. I surely hope not.

* * *

**I apologize if that was too short. Like I said, my writing skills are rusty. I'm slowly crawling there.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think and leave a review! Arigatou :3**

**Love lots, **

**emmjaeee**


	2. Chapter 1

**I decided to continue this and not abandon it. So here you guys go. I hope you won't think this is boring as much as I do. I hope. **

**Forgot to put this in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my horrendous writing. Obviously.**

* * *

Mello's POV

A lot of people might have a hard time believing me if I told them that I was in a room with Near. And this room wasn't huge with tons of space for us to be apart. This is my room. We were basically breathing the same air. I don't know what kind of miraculous thing got into me, but I was allowing this. I'm trying my best not to murder him because desperate times call for desperate measures. But this really wasn't doing any good for my pride. In fact, I would rather die than owe him one.

"And what makes you think that I would want _your _help?" I asked him with one brow raised. I sat on my bed while he sat on the on the bed – Matt's bed – opposite to mine.

He was doing that thing again, the twisting of strands of hair on his head. It's starting to annoy me but I keep a straight face. "Well more than that, it's more of an act of urgency that would benefit me."

_Benefit you? _"In what way?" I was starting to get suspicious.

Near pulled his knees up to his chest. "This morning when I was playing chess with myself, your partner appeared before me." He paused. Was I hearing things? Matt walked out on me and went to him? "I've never seen or heard anyone rant so much. He refused to stop." I think I see a bit of annoyance in his eyes. "I'm 74.2 percent sure that he'll continue this and that is… very inconvenient for me."

So that's why. He just doesn't want to listen to someone's love problems. I probably won't owe him a favor since I'm doing him one just by agreeing to his offer. Interesting. "How are you planning to help me then? It's obvious that you know nothing about this stuff."

"That is not entirely true but you are correct, this is not my area of expertise. Which is why I've invited someone." We both looked at the door that seemed to open on cue. This is certainly not an ordinary day.

Matt's POV

I was on my way to Criminology class when I notice something very odd in the corridors. There was something taped to the wall at the end of the hall.

"What… the fuck." I walked faster, not believing my eyes. I stopped just in the middle of the hallway.

In very big, red, capitalized letters, it read:

_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Matt, I'm dying  
to talk to you_

"Holy hell." If I knew he could do something like this, man, I'd be mad at him all the time. _What? No. What am I saying. Don't give in, self. You're still mad… Right._

I turned on my heel and proceeded to Criminology class. I'm five minutes early so the seats weren't occupied yet. I choose the one at the back and got seated. Most of the time, I like to sit at the back since I can hide my gameboy or whichever console I've chosen to bring to class from the teachers.

My thoughts go back to the childish poem as I pressed multiple buttons on my Gameboy causing a blush to creep up to my cheeks. He couldn't have written something that cheesy, could he? Thank God because I don't have this class with Mello. We have English together though. I wonder if I should just skip that class. Who studies for English anyway? I don't even understand why we still have to study that subject.

Soon enough, students started to fill the room. You ever get that feeling when you know someone is staring at you? Well I'm feeling that right now and it doesn't feel good. I looked around the room and guess what, everyone's looking at me. Good thing I was wearing my goggles so they can't know that I'm staring back at them. I can just pretend that I didn't notice. Ugh. Thanks a lot, Mello. Gosh this is so embarrassing.

By the way, they're still looking at me. And just now, the weirdest thing happened.

Mello's POV

"No, I am not doing that. In fact, I'd rather jump off a cliff."

"Come on, it's brilliant! It's full proof! You'll have him by your side in no time." Linda exclaimed with the most disturbing smile on her face. "Trust me, I'm a fujoshi." She said, her brows moving up and down.

I examined the piece of paper for the seventieth time. This plan just wasn't me. Matt probably won't even believe that I'm capable of doing half of these things. They're so romantic and sweet and… gay. Don't even say what you're about to say. I know, okay? I know. But still, "Are you really sure this is going to work?"

"Affirmative." She said.

I glanced at Near and he just shrugged. "Fine, I'll do it. This better work or else you're in deep shit. Got it?"

"I'll shave my head if it fails."

Matt's POV

Some guy whose name I'm guessing is Dylan, placed a stem of a bright, red rose on my desk as the others recited another nauseatingly sweet poem.

"_I know I'm not perfect,  
but I'm pretty close.  
To prove that I'm sorry,  
Please have this rose."_

Then they proceeded to their seats.,

"You've got to be kidding me." I scratched the back of my head. I must be in some dream, or a nightmare, or a mixture of both. I'll start feeling guilty if he keeps on doing these things.

_No, shake it off. That's exactly how he wants you to feel. Remember what he said to you._

_But he's putting on so much effort just to apologize. He even wrote two poems._

_But, you don't know if he really was the one who wrote them._

_Mello's smart, you know he can compose an award-winning novel if he really wanted to. _

"Ugh. I'm starting get a headache." I stood up and left the room, rose and console in hand. Screw classes. I'm skipping everything today and just relax. I made my way to the library. I'll just sleep there and when I wake up, nothing weird will happen again. No more out of the ordinary events.

And just letting everyone know, something weird happened. Again. By weird I mean being blind-folded and gagged and dragged off.

I'm being kidnapped. In a school full of geniuses. Great.

* * *

**Another short chapter. Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone. Reviews encourage me to write more. So if you will, you know what to do. ;)**

**Love lots,**

**emmjaeee**


End file.
